


Welcome Back My Soldier

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Welcome Back My Soldier

It had been one of those days. You were tired, grumpy and sore.

Having your car break down half way home was not the highlight of your day, neither was walking home in heels, and since you still were not sure when your man would be home this time, it’s not like you could call him up and ask for a ride.

With a grumpy sigh you unlock your door, walk in and shut it behind you, locking the deadbolt. Removing your clothes comes next, you leave a trail of them as you walk to the shower. You turn the corner and head into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, with the hot water running over your body you start to unwind from the shitty day.

It really shouldn’t surprise you by now when you hear the bathroom door open and close softly, nor surprise you at how silent Bucky can be, but it does today mostly from just how tired you are, but only alittle.

When he steps into the shower stall behind you, he pulls you back against his warm, comforting body and now you really can start to relax. Neither of you say anything yet, just enjoy the others body for a few minutes.

When his metal hand sneaks down between your legs and he slips two fingers inside you, a soft gasp leaves your mouth, arching your back into his body more.

He takes his time with you, fingering you slowly while whispering russian pet names and loving things in his deep voice as you get closer and closer to the edge. The sounds leaving your mouth are needy and whiny, breathless and wanton.

He eats up the sounds with a deep kiss as he tilts your head to the side to shove his tongue in your mouth. When you come a few moments later, he growls possessively as you ride the wave.

Hours later when your riding him, you watch him come undone below you in the huge bed you own and offer a silent prayer that he made it back home safely once again.


End file.
